one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby vs Asura
Description 2 Fighters! No research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!!! Who would win between the cute, but powerful puffball and the god who killed the creator of the universe? Find out in 60 quick seconds! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! MELEE! It's a peaceful day in Cappytown. Kirby is sitting in front of a tree. However, he is being watched through a strange portal-like device. Watching him are Chakravartin and Asura. Chakravartin: This is a hero of another world, Asura. Known as Cappytown. His name is Kirby. Asura listens with intrigue. Asura: Kirby... Chakravartin: Don't let his appearance fool you, Asura. In actuality, he could be a worthy opponent for you. Asura: Let's see how worthy he is. Chakravartin glows purple as he weaves a Mantra Web around Asura. Asura watches it do so before it crawls off him and onto a nearby post. Chakravartin: I will use this to send you to Kirby's location. Chakravartin lets off a final purple glow as the Mantra Web begins to get brighter and brighter, with it's light engulfing Asura. With a small bang, Asura vanishes, now en route to Cappytown. Cut to a sleeping Kirby. Tiff and Tuff arrive. Tuff: Hey, Kirby! Wanna play? Kirby wakes up. Kirby: Poyo! Tuff laughs and they start playing. Tiff then reads a book. Asura is then seen watching a certain distance away. Asura: There you are. Tiff is then heard screaming. Kirby and Tuff turn around and see Asura holding her up by the hair. Tuff: Let her go! Asura glares at Tuff. Tuff is immediately intimidated. But Kirby stomps over to Asura. Kirby: (Angrily) Poyo! Poyo! Asura snorts. Asura: Just as I predicted: You're just a tiny, stupid baby who can't talk yet! Tiff: He's not a baby! Asura: Shut up, you! He then throws Tiff away. Asura: Here, you can have her back. Tuff immediately runs away. Tiff runs away too, leaving Asura and Kirby. Asura: I've been told so much about you Kirby. I honestly feel like I'm just wasting my time, but I've been told how much of a worthy opponent you are in actuality. So no matter how weak you turn out to be, let's see just how powerful you really are. He then activates his Jafra form. Kirby: Poyo! TIME TO GET DESTRUCTIVE! FIGHT! Asura immediately runs at Kirby and delivers a strong punch to his face. Kirby climbs up the tree and jumps down at Asura to kick him in the face, but Asura grabs his foot and spins him around and throws him away. Kirby runs at Asura, but Asura punches him. He then kicks him in the face, knocking him back. Kirby jumps at him, but Asura slams Kirby with a Mantra blast, knocking him back. Kirby gets out his hammer and tries to hit Asura with it, but Asura grabs the hammer and throws it into the air. He then grabs Kirby and slams him with another Mantra blast. Kirby is weakened. Asura: So you are really that weak? Such a shame. Now, DIE! Asura then grabs Kirby's head and fires a Mantra blast into his mouth, obliterating Kirby. K.O.! THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... ASURA! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Capcom VS Nintendo' themed One Minute Melees